Cause I Love You
by HongjoShit
Summary: Jisoo tak mengerti apa yang membuat Jihoon sampai benar-benar bimbang dan galau. Jisoo X Jihoon Slight Jihoon X Seungcheol


**Cast : Lee Jihoon**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **WARNING:**

 **Banyak typo dan penulisan yang kurang pas**

Jihoon menatap seungcheol dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti. Jujur saja ia tak menyangka dan tak pernah menduga kalau seungcheol akan melamarnya secepat ini. Ya, seungcheol kekasihnya yang sudah menjalani hubungan bersamanya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun ini.

"Jihoon-ah?" Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah jihoon karena bingung sang kekasih tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan meminta jihoon untuk menjadi teman hidupnya.

"a-apa ini tak terlalu cepat bagi kita seungcheol-ah?" akhirnya jihoon membuka suaranya.

"apa kau meragukanku?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan sambil menatap jihoon yang menundukan kepalanya. Melihat jihoon yang kembali diam seungcheol pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih bingung atau meragukanku aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang kau boleh memikirkannya dulu jihoon aku tak akan memaksamu" Seungcheol pun memeluk jihoon.

Jihoon dilanda kegalauan saat ini,Ia bingung harus menerima lamaran seungcheol atau tidak. Bukannya ia meragukan kesetiaan seungcehol padanya karena ia sangat tahu kalau seungcheol sangat mencintainya.

Yang ia ragukan justru perasaannya pada seungcheol. Jihoon memang mencintai seungcheol sejak awal mereka berpacaran hingga saat ini. Namun ia khawatir jika ia menikah nanti ia tak bisa bebas lagi, ia tak bisa pergi kemana-mana dengan sesuka hatinya, dan satu yang sangat ia khawatirkan adalah ia tak bisa lagi bersama jisoo.

Kalian pasti bertanya siapa jisoo. Hong Jisoo adalah sahabat jihoon sekaligus cinta pertama jihoon sejak ia memasuki SMP. Jisoo adalah tetangganya yang pindah dari amerika saat itu dan ia adalah teman pertama jihoon pada saat itu dikarenakan jihoon seseorang yang introvert ia jadi tak mudah bergaul dan tak mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi ia bisa berteman baik dengan jisoo bahkan menjadi sahabat dan cinta pertamanya.

Jihoon tak pernah menyatakan cintanya pada jisoo karena ia takut perasaannya hanya akan membuatnya dengan jisoo menjauh kalau jisoo tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hingga 3 tahun yang lalu jihoon bertemu dengan seungcheol dan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya hingga saat ini.

Jihoon memang mencintai Seungcheol,namun Jisoo seakan punya ruang sendiri di hatinya yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan dan gantikan dengan siapapun.

Ditemani secangkir kopi jisoo sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di laptop hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Jisoo pun meneriakan "Masuk" pada seseorang itu.

"hey jihoon ada apa malam malam begini kau kerumahku?" Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop untuk bertanya pada jihoon lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"Jisoo-ya..." Jihoon memanggil dengan nada lirihnya sambil duduk diatas kasur jisoo yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh jisoo.

"Seungcheol melamarku"

Jisoo membeku seketika,ya sesungguhnya jisoo juga mempunya perasaan yang sama pada jihoon hanya saja ia terlalu tak berani juga sama seperti jihoon untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?kenapa kau terlihat tak senang?" Sebisa mungkin jisoo berkata dengan nada santainya sambil berjalan mendekati jihoon dan duduk disamping jihoon yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku belum menerima lamarannya, jujur saja aku masih bingung" Jihoon akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap mata jisoo.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?" Jisoo bertanya dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Kalau aku menerima lamarannya aku tak bisa bebas lagi, aku harus mengurusnya setiap hari,melayaninya dan..." Jihoon menghentikan ucapannya membuat jisoo menatapnya heran.

"Dan?" tanya jisoo penasaran.

"Dan aku tak bisa menemanimu kemanapun lagi,aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari dan banyak hal lainnya yang tak bisa lagi kulakukan bersamamu" Jihoon berkata sambil menangis jisoo pun memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku,eoh?" Jisoo mengusap lembut punggung jihoon lalu memegang kedua pipinya dan menghapus air mata jihoon.

"Jadi menurutmu haruskah aku menerima lamarannya?"

"Kau tak bisa bertanya padaku jihoon-ah. Kau yang merasakannya seperti apa ikuti saja kata hatimu dan kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, arraseo?" Jisoo menjelaskan pada jihoon.

Jujur saja jisoo sendiri sangat tak rela rasanya kalau jihoon menikah dengan pria lain,namun mau dikata apa mungkin takdir tak mempertemukan mereka.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian seungcheol melamarnya namun jihoon belum juga menjawab lamaran seungcheol dan juga ia tak saling bertemu juga sekedar menelpon dengan seungcheol. Karena seungcheol bilang jihoon hanya boleh menghubunginya kalau jihoon sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Namun hingga saat ini jihoon masih saja bimbang dengan jawabannya. Jihoon mengambil ponselnya dari nakas lalu menelpon jisoo. Entahlah ia hanya ingin sekedar jalan-jalan mungkin bersama jisoo.

Jihoon duduk dipojokan sebuah kafe sambil menunggu jisoo datang. Tadi saat ia menelpon jisoo lelaki itu bilang kalau ia sedang berada di luar untuk meeting jadi jisoo meminta jihoon untuk menunggu di kafe tempat biasa mereka.

"Hey maaf apa kau menunggu lama?" Jihoon yang sedang melamun terlonjak kaget.

"Eh.. tidak kok aku juga baru datang" Jihoon meyakinkan jisoo dengan senyumannya.

"Wae jihoonie?" Jisoo bertanya dengan lembut mencoba berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang jihoon pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku masih belum menjawabnya hyung..."

Tepat sekali tebakan jisoo kalau jihoon sedang memikirkan tentang lamaran seungcheol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menganggumu jihoon-ah? Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatmu bingung harus menerima lamaran seungcheol atau tidak selain hal yang kau sebutkan waktu itu padaku kan?" Jisoo bertanya pada jihoon karena ia sangat yakin ada suatu hal yang membuat jihoon memikirkan berkali-kali jawaban untuk seungcheol. Jisoo sangat tahu Jihoon, Jihoon bukanlah orang yang berfikir lama hanya untuk suatu hal terlebih yang jisoo tahu jihoon itu mencintai seungcheol juga dan tak mungkin hanya karena hal kecil menurut jisoo yang jihoon sebutkan kemarin ia jadi tak mau menikah dengan seungcheol.

"sebenarnya..." Jisoo hanya diam menunggu jihoon mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya saat ini.

"Ada seseorang lain yang kufikir aku lebih mencintainya dibanding rasa cintaku pada seungcheol"

Jisoo hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya karena kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan jihoon.

"Siapa dia?" Jisoo mencoba setenang mungkin bertanya pada pemuda imut tersebut.

"orang itu..." Jihoon terlihat sangat gugup yang membuat jisoo geregetan sendiri menunggu jawaban jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah jangan membuatku pen-"

"kau orangnya hyung!" Jihoon menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang menetes tanpa ia mau itu.

Jisoo sangat terkejut,disatu sisi ia sangat senang ternyata jihoon juga mencintainya tapi disatu sisi juga ia merasa sedih karena jihoon juga masih mencintai seungcheol dan jisoo bingung harusbicara apa. Karena apa saja yang ia katakan akan sangat berpengaruh bagi hubungan jihoon dan juga seungcheol. Ia tak mau dianggap sebaga perusak hubungan orang.

"Aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku juga hyung tapi maaf aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sejak lama bahkan sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan seungcheol aku tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu namun aku menahannya karena aku tak mau kehilangan sahabatku satu-satunya " Jihoon menghapus kasar air matanya lalu dengan berani menatap jisoo.

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Aku tak peduli setelah ini aku kehilangan seungcheol ataupun kau tapi kurasa aku tak bisa menikah dengannya hyung. Aku tak mau semakin menyakitinya dengan adanya orang lain dihatiku" Jihoon pun tersenyum dan jisoo masih diam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hyung tapi kumohon,biarkan aku tetap menjadi sahabatmu ya? Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan hari ini" Jihoon bersiap akan pergi namun jisoo menahannya dengan menariknya kedalam pelukan jisoo.

"Aku bahkan belum berkata apapun jihoon-ah" Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu terkekeh, jihoon hanya menatapnya heran.

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku jihoon-ah dan mau menerima lamaran seungcheol atau tidak itu semua adalah keputusanmu lalu perlu kau ketahui aku tak akan mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi..." Jisoo menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat jihoon langsung merubah raut mukanya menjadi sedih. Jisoo gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi jihoon.

"Karena aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu" Lanjut jisoo lalu memeluk jihoon.

"Mwoyaaa? Kau membuatku panik" Jisoo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini..." Seungcheol menatap jihoon dengan tatapan kecewa

"Maafkan aku seungcheol-ah" Jihoon benar-benar merasa bersalah pada seungcheol.

"Tak apa jihoon-ah aku mengerti" Seungcheol mencoba meyakinkan jihoon dandirinya sendiri kalu ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya?" Tanya jisoo malam itu pada jihoon yang sedang tiduran sambil memeluknya.

"Ya dan ia terlihat sangat kecewa dan patah hati mungkin.." Jihoon berkata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada jisoo.

"Jadi apa kau menyesal?" tanya jisoo lagi yang membuat jisoo langsung beringsut menatap sang kekasih.

"Apa maksudmu?tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya,kalau saja saat itu aku menyatakannya lebih dulu padamu dan tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya pasti aku tak akan membuatnya sakit hati.."

"Tapi disamping itu aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu saat ini" Jihoon kembali memeluk jisoo dengan eratnya membuat jisoo tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang kekasih.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu jihoon-ah"

Dan merekapun terlarut dalam mimpi sambil berpelukan.

 **END**

Haii aku kembali dengan FF Jisoo X Jihoon

Mungkin banyak yang lebih suka soonhoon tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka Jicheol atau Jizi ( Jisoo X Woozi)

Karena menurutu hoshi dan woozi sama sama imut dan lebih cocok keduanya jadi uke

Lalu aku sangat ngeship soonseok alias Hoshi X DK karena ya menurutku mereka lucu aja hehehe

Makasih juga sebelumnya buat review kalian di FF Meanie aku yang sebelumnya karena review kalian sangat membangun aku buat nulis lebih baik lagi hehehe

Jangan lupa di Review lagi ya!


End file.
